Foxy and Chica: A Romance 2
by Kirito11141
Summary: Here they are in this situation again. The pizzeria isn't doing so well. Mr. Fazbear decided to make another last-ditch effort to save the restaurant. He ordered a new male animatronic to go with Foxy. He seems okay to everyone in the group. But what happens when he falls for Chica? This is the sequel to my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Arrival

**So I was asking for OCs and I saw one that I liked. Scar the wolf. I will be using this idea from a guest that put a review in. Okay, no more talking! On to the story!**

The day was great! Everyone was happier than ever since Foxy came back. Even though that was about a week ago. (No pun intended) Even so, Chica was worried about the manager of the place. He was like a father to the animatronics and he seemed to be really stressed lately. He was always looking at Foxy's cove and sighing. He was probably thinking about what happened when he tried to re-open Foxy. Everyone was hoping he would try again and make sure he could perform again. Especially Chica. She could always see Foxy glancing through the curtains with a sad look on his face. She didn't want to see her love so sad. She wanted him to be happy and be out there with them. She thought Mr. Fazbear thought the same thing.

_With Mr. Fazbear in his office~_

"Ugh, the business hasn't been doing so well lately. People have gotten used to Chica by now." Mr. Fazbear said in an irritated tone. "The only person who people never got tired of was...Foxy."

Then Mr. Fazbear had an epiphany. That was the answer! He would get Foxy back out there to the children from the current generation and **STRONGLY **enforce the rule of not getting up on the stage. Then he had an even better idea to go with that. He would get Foxy a partner in his performances. Then people would get Foxy back AND he would get a whole other animatronic to go with it. A last-ditch effort. Just like the one he did with Chica.

_Time skip, the day ends~_

"Okay guys!" said Mike as he came through the door. "You can move now!"

The animatronics as they stepped off the stage cracking their necks. Foxy came out of the curtains to hang out with his friends. They went to the where they usually sat and started talking. Freddy had his arm around Bonnie and Foxy had his arm around Chica. They were talking for a while before Mr. Fazbear came in looking happy. He went over to the animatronics and got their attention after he called Mike out of his office.

"Okay guys! If you didn't see it before, the pizzeria isn't doing so well." Everyone seemed to kind of gasp at this.

"What do you mean?" asked Freddy.

"It seems that people seem to have gotten used to the feel of a new animatronic around.

"I did notice that many kids that used to be all over me have kind of lost feeling." said Chica.

"But! I have a solution!" said Mr. Fazbear.

The animatronics looked at him hopefully. They would have something to live of for a while. They sat there and looked at him. He stared back and Foxy made gesture telling him to continue.

"Oh! I think you guys will like it." he said happily. "Foxy! You get to perform again." Foxy looked happy for a second, then looked down as he remembered what happened.

"Don't worry! The "No climbing on the stage rule will be strongly enforced." Mr. Fazbear.

That caught Foxy's attention. Then he truly looked happy. He looked a Chica who had the same expression. She grabbed him in a tight embrace and gave him a passionate kiss. He gladly accepted an Mr. Fazbear looked at them happily. He almost forgot what else he was going to say.

"Oh and I forget, you will be getting a partner!" Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So we will be getting a new friend?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep! His name is Scar the Wolf." Mr. Fazbear said while showing them a photograph.

It was all black wolf with a removable hook and hand so he could interact with kids after performances. He had a long, orange hat with an orange feather in it. He looked like Foxy in a way, with Foxy being a slightly bit taller.

"Wow! He'll be my partner and our friend?" asked Foxy.

"Yep!" replied .

"When will he be coming?" asked Chica, expecting him to say a week or something of the sort.

'Right now." he said while Mike came back with a white sheet over it.

The animatronics watched in awe as Mike and Mr. Fazbear revealed another box about the size of them. They took off the cover and it revealed Scar. He looked exactly like he did in the photo only 3D. The other animatronics waited anxiously as they powered him on. For a second nothing happened. Then his eyes shot open and he got up slowly.

"Where a-am I?" he said.

Then his AI kicked in. He knew what he had to do with the performances and everything else. The only thing he didn't know was the animatronics. He looked at them for a second. The others looked at it as an opportunity to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm the somewhat leader of the group, Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said. He shook Scar's hand and moved out of the way for Bonnie.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie Bunny! I'm the guitarist of the band!" Bonnie said. She shook his hand and then moved out of the way for Foxy.

"Aye! I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox! I will be your Captain in the performances we do together." said Foxy. Scar had stayed silent the entire time since he was shy in front of all the new people. He completely froze when he saw Chica.

"Hi! I'm Chica Chicken! I'm sort of a backup singer for Freddy." she said.

"_She's so beautiful…" he thought._

The others looked at him expecting to hear something back. He noticed this and quickly said his introductions. They looked at him happily. Mr. Fazbear went over to Foxy.

"Okay Foxy! We need to replace your costume and fix a bit of your endoskeleton to be ready for tomorrow." Mike said.

"Okay! See you later guys!" said Foxy.

"Okay! We'll be showing Scar around." Chica said.

"Aye!".

Foxy walked into the backstage area with Mike. The other animatronics started the tour. They were showing him things and making jokes just like they did with Chica. Scar was just looking and laughing. He opened up more and he started talking on his own. The main thing he was looking at was Chica though. Sometimes he would stare and almost get caught by Chica.

"_I have to be with her." he thought to himself._

They finished the tour and came back to the stage area just as Foxy came out. He had a whole new suit on he looked like he was happier than ever. He also looked like he was lighter on his feet. He walked out while he was admiring his new features. He saw the others and went over to them.

"Hey guys! How do I look?" he asked.

"Amazing!" they all said in unison.

"Awesome."

"Okay guys! It's almost 6am! You need to get into your positions" said Mike.

The animatronics looked happy as they went to their respective places. As Freddy and Bonnie walked to the stage they kissed. Scar looked at them curiously.

"Oh you guys are a thing?" he asked.

"Yep!" Freddy and Bonnie said as they got in their positions.

"_Great! I can have Chica then!" he thought._

He turned to see Foxy giving Chica a kiss before he went into the curtains.

"Love you!" he said.

"Love you too!" she said happily. "I can't wait until your performance tomorrow."

"Me neither!"

They hugged and Foxy went into the curtains. Scar just sat there looking at them like he just saw the worst thing in the world. Chica started walking toward him.

"Hey Scar! You have to get into your position." she said while walking past him getting into her position.

"Y-yeah. R-right." he said. heartbroken.

Scar went into Pirate Cove to see Foxy getting ready. He saw Scar enter as he was finishing.

"Oh hey! Let's get into his position."

"Yeah. Let's" he said coldly. Foxy didn't notice his tone and he got into position. Scar went next to him.

"_I'm going to get you Foxy. Then Chica will be mine." Scar thought._

The pizzeria had an happy atmosphere around it (except Scar). They were standing quietly until the chime for 6am rung. A very eventful day had begun.

**Thank you for reading! There might not be an update for a while since I have school. _Link Start!_**


	2. Chapter 2- Hateful Attack

Chapter 2- Hate

The day seemed to go well. The kids were having fun with the three main animatronics and the pirate show was starting soon. Everyone was excited for the re-opening of Pirate's Cove. Especially Chica. Foxy was finally going to live his dream again and he was to be out here with them. They thought everyone was happy, but she was wrong. Scar was waiting for performing time with pure hatred radiating from him. He wanted Chica for himself, but she was already taken by Foxy and he didn't like it. He was going to do something to Foxy. Even if it didn't lead him to Chica. Later that day, it was finally time for their performance. Kids sat down and their parents watched from afar. The other three animatronics were watching from the stage with some kids on their legs.

"Okay everyone! Are you ready to meet Foxy the Pirate?" said Mr. Fazbear.

The kids shouted a positive response. Even the parents were excited since they remembered Foxy from their childhood.

"Well, call him out here!" said Mr. Fazbear.

"FOXY!" the kids screamed.

A few seconds later, out came Foxy. He looked like he was having the time of his life. The sight warmed Chica's heart.

"Yarr me mateys! Did someone call for a pirate?" he said.

The kids called out a yes. He looked truly overjoyed.

"Okay well you got one. But first let's meet me first mate shall we?" said Foxy.

The crowd gave confused looks. Scar was kept a surprise for the people who came just to see Foxy.

"Scar! Come out here!" Foxy yelled. Scar cringed at the sound of Foxy.

"Aye! I be Scar! The first mate of Captain Foxy!" said Scar.

After that, they told stories to the kids and the kids listened attentively. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. After they were done, the kids went over to a game room that was recently installed. This allowed the animatronics to take a break (while in position of course). Chica glanced over at Foxy and gave a heartfelt thumbs-up. He smiled and he gave a thumbs-up back. Scar scowled at the sight. He was going to get Chica for himself one way or another. He started to think of plans to do something to Foxy. He smiled to himself thinking about ways he could hurt Foxy. He was going to get him into a situation where he couldn't get out of it. He came up with the perfect plan. He was going to do it when they performed tomorrow. The animatronics wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

_Time skip and the day ends`_

"Okay guys! You can move now!" Mike said on his way to his office.

The animatronics moved off the stage quickly since they were happy from today. They were waiting for Foxy to come out of the curtains, As soon as he did, he took one step before Chica tackled him with a bear hug. Scar walked out after him and he glared at the sight.

"You did GREAT!" Chica squealed.

"Thank you!" he replied hugging her back.

"Yeah you were amazing!" said Freddy and Bonnie in unison.

Chica got up and helped Foxy up. She looked at Scar who seemed to be standing back from all the commotion.

"Oh! You did great too Scar!" she said. Everyone else turned around and nodded.

"We should celebrate!" said Bonnie.

Everyone agreed and they started a party. They put on some music and they started dancing. Well everyone except Foxy.

"C'mon Foxy! Dance with us!" said Chica.

"I'm not a dancer. You can go ahead." he replied.

"Oh get over here."

She pulled him by the arm to where everyone was dancing. After a while he got into like they were. Unknown to them Scar had went back into Pirate's Cove. He was still thinking about how he could hurt Foxy when they were performing. He went over the plan in his head over and over again. The others settled down after a while and they were sitting down talking. They went on for a while and then Mike came to them with some good news.

"Hey guys! I just received some news from Mr. Fazbear." said Mike.

"Oh? What might it be?" asked Freddy.

"He said you guys can move around in the day again since Foxy's performance went so well." he replied.

The animatronics looked so happy. They wouldn't have to be so stiff during the day. They would be able to stretch during the day if they feel like it. They would be able to interact with the kids more often than not now. Everyone looked happy. Especially Foxy since he was the one who caused them to be frozen during the day.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Foxy.

"We get to move!" said Freddy.

"It's a dream come true!" said Bonnie.

"We get to move and talk to each other during the day again!" said Chica.

They talked for a while longer before it was time to get ready for the day. Freddy gave Bonnie a kiss before they got into their positions. Foxy gave Chica a kiss before he went into the curtains. They all got into their positions since Scar was already in his. They were all excited to walk around tomorrow. The chime for 6am had rung.

**Normally I would have ended the chapter there, but I shall make it a bit longer.**

_Time skip. Starting Pirate Performance~_

The animatronics were overjoyed that they could walk around again. They were enjoying talking to each other when they had free time to do so. They were talking about random subjects until they heard it was time for Foxy to perform. they all walked over to watch again. There weren't any kids on their legs since the kids were just enchanted by Foxy. They had just arrived when the show started. Foxy came out then a few seconds later Scar did.

"Hey Scar! Ready to tell the stories to our mateys?" Foxy said, performing.

"Actually, I have my own story I want to tell the crew members." said Scar.

This part wasn't in the script.

"Um, okay?" replied Foxy glancing nervously between the crowd and Scar.

"You know kids, I wasn't always Foxy's first mate." said Scar.

"REALLY?" the kids shouted out. The other animatronics just looked bewildered at this point.

"Yeah I used to be his rival. We had battles all over the seven seas. I lost some and he lost some. Do you guys want to hear about want to hear about a move I used to win once?" Scar asked.

"YEAH!" they replied.

"So I did this." Scar said. 

Scar backed up a little ways from Foxy. He was facing away from him. Foxy just stood there confused. Scar did a roundhouse kick backwards and landed right in Foxy's stomach. The second it impacted, the other animatronics looked at the performance with complete shock. It passed and the kick had such force that it sent Foxy flying back into the curtains. Sickening crashes were heard from inside the cove. Scar had put up sharp objects around the cove the night before just for this occasion. The kids cheered, thinking it was part of the performance. The other animatronics were completely dumbstruck.

"_What was that…" Chica said._

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I had school and couldn't get a chapter out yesterday. **_**Link Start!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Suspected Actions

Chapter 3- Suspected Actions

The room was speechless. That is, except for the kids. They were screaming and hollering because they just thought it was part of the performance. The adults looked shocked that they would go so far to make the performance. The animatronics, however, knew that it wasn't part of the performance. Scar looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Foxy? Oh he must be thinking about old memories. Well kids that's our show. See you soon." Scar said as the curtains closed on the pirate stage.

"Everyone we seem to have some minor malfunctions with our new animatronic. Please leave until tomorrow." said Mr. Fazbear.

The crowd looked curious at first, but it seemed that their kids had enough fun to last them for a while. The parents grabbed their kids and walked out of the restaurant and then as soon as the last person left the place. The animatronics leapt of the stage and rushed toward the stage. The saw Foxy in the back short-circuiting since his costume was ripped in several places. He was even ripped more than before! His endoskeleton was damaged basically everywhere and he had sparks flying out him everywhere.

"Oh God Foxy!" Chica said as she ran over to him.

"I'll call an electrician right away." said Mr. Fazbear as he was walking out of the room with a cell phone in hand.

The three animatronics just looked in shock for a while. Then one after another, they all turned to look at Scar with pure hate for what he did.

"What the heck man!? What was that?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah what did you do?!" shouted Bonnie.

"Yeah that was too extreme for the show." said Chica quietly since she was still kneeling over Foxy.

"I thought it would be a good addition. My bad." Scar lied. He just wanted Chica.

They stood in silence for a while until Mr. Fazbear came in with Mike since he was the person who could come to help Foxy the fastest. He bent down to look at Foxy to notice he was still on.

"Oh he was on this whole time and he was feeling every single moment of pain." said Mike.

"Oh God he was?" asked Chica worriedly.

"Yeah I have to shut him off for a while." Mike said. Then he shut Foxy off.

_Time skip. A few hours pass by~_

The three animatronics and Mike sat there in silence as they sat over Foxy. Mike had completely fixed him, but he wasn't fully healed yet and he probably needed help to do things. Thy thought probably because he had yet to wake up. Chica was sitting there with tears in her eyes. She was the one who was taking all this the hardest. She absolutely HATED it when something like this happened to her love. She kept thinking about it until she couldn't resist it anymore. She quickly stood up which startled everyone in the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Freddy.

"To confront Scar." she said.

With that, she left the room. The others just kept worried looks on their faces as she stomped out of the room. They felt like there was something more than Scar said earlier that day. Chica walked around looking for Scar until she realized where he must be. Pirate Cove. She walked over and to her expectation there he was standing there. He noticed her walk in and he thought that this was his chance.

"Why did you do that to Foxy? I know that wasn't just an accident." Chica said.

"Well why do think I did it?" Scar going closer to her.

Scar was slowly walking toward Chica and she started backing up. She backed against the wall and couldn't go any further.

"Well?" Scar asked still walking toward her.

_Meanwhile in the backstage area with the others~_

The others were still sitting with Foxy. They seemed to cheer up after a while and they were talking about random subjects. They were having a good conversation until they heard a whirring noise. They looked over to Foxy. His eyes shot open and he sat up straight in swift motion. He rubbed his head and looked around. Then he remembered what happened. He just shook his head.

"Where's Chica?" asked Foxy.

"She went to confront Scar about what he did to you." replied Freddy.

"Well, I'm going to go check on her." said Foxy.

"Wait! You're not good to move yet!" said Bonnie. "At least let us go with you."

"No I'm fine just keep talking." Foxy replied.

With that he left to Pirate Cove assuming that's where they might be.

_Back to Chica and Scar~_

"So can you guess it?" Scar asked.

He was directly in front of her. He closed the space between them and he put an arm around her on the wall. He was staring her right in the face. She looked like she knew what he was going to do to her.

"You...don't like me do you?" Chica asked in a scared tone.

"Yeah. I wanted you ever seen you the first day I was here." Scar replied.

"No! Stop it!" she screamed. Scar was about to grab her.

"Well there's no one h-" that's as far as Scar got before he cried out in pain from a hook sinking into his shoulder. He stumbled back to see a Foxy with black eyes with a white center. Chica looked like her life had been saved. She ran up to Foxy.

"Foxy! You're awake!" Chica said.

"Yeah go get the others." he replied.

"Okay. Thank you so much!" she said while giving him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug.

She then ran out of the curtains. Foxy stopped smiling and he gave Scar the death glare. He started walking toward Scar.

"What do you think you were doing to her?" asked Foxy angrily.

"I'm not scared of you." Scar replied.

Scar ran toward Foxy with his hook. Foxy easily dodged and sliced his back with his hook. Scar fell on the floor. Foxy got on top of him and started punching him left and right. Then after a while Foxy picked up Scar and threw him through the curtains just as the others were coming out to see the situation. Scar was lying on the ground with a hole in his shoulder, a slash on his back, and dents on his face. He looked immobilized. Foxy went over to him and he was using immense power to stomp on his head. With every stomp, Scar's head caved in. Freddy went over to Foxy to stop him.

"Jeez Foxy stop! You don't want to kill him." Freddy shouted as he grabbed Foxy's arms.

Mike went over to Scar to look at his condition. Scar was barely alive. Mike brought him backstage to fix him up, but they weren't going to let him perform anymore. The other animatronics were still trying to get Foxy to calm down. He was struggling in Freddy's grip.

"Foxy! Calm down!" Bonnie shouted.

"Please Foxy...calm down for me." Chica said sweetly.

At the sound of Chica's voice, he calmed down. His eyes went back to their amber color. Seconds after they went back to normal, he grunted then fell to the floor since he wasn't fully healed yet. Some of his wounds re-opened but they were small. He was losing some oil though. Since Chica was kind of good with tools, she fixed him up nicely enough until Mike could look at it. Mike called Mr. Fazbear and told him the situation. He told them they had the day off the next day. Mike finished on Scar and tied him up with chains in the corner. Then he turned him on and left him there. Foxy was resting in Pirate's Cove and Chica was in there with them and they were talking. Freddy and Bonnie were talking to each other while they were cuddling. Then Mike told them that they had the day off. They were happy that they could stay where they are. Then the chime for 6am had rung. A very weird day had begun.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the late chapter. Had some school stuff going on. **_**Link Start!**_


	4. Chapter 4-Old Acquaintances

Chapter 4- Old Acquaintances

The day off was just what the animatronics needed. They had time to rest and they just got to sit down and talk. Even though Chica never left Pirate Cove. She had been there since last night. She didn't want to leave Foxy's side for anything. Foxy had some different thoughts however.

"Chica, you know you don't have to stay in here with me right?" Foxy asked.

"I know! I just want to keep you company." she replied.

"Well it's not like I can entertain me or anything. Go on, go hang out with the others." he said.

"But what about you." she said.

"I've left alone for years at a time. I'll be fine." he said.

She slowly nodded since she didn't like when he said things like that. He wasn't alone anymore. She was here for him. She walked outside and she sat down with the others. They looked at her with surprise.

"You're not with Foxy?" asked Bonnie.

"He said he would be fine so I should come out here with you guys for a while." she replied.

"Oh." 

They sat there and talked until Mike came in. It was still really far from his shift, but he promised to hang out with us. He came in and put his stuff down with a serious look on his face. He sat next to them and got their attention. The others noticed his look and got concerned.

"What's wrong Mike?" asked Chica.

"This is kind of unfortunate, but I have to power on Scar so we can still use him for performances." Mike said.

"What! Why?!" said Chica.

"His joints need to be able to move to use him so we need to let him move around." he replied.

"Oh come on!" she said.

"As much as I don't' want to, it might be for the best." said Freddy. Chica gave him a look.

"Imagine if he did that to Bonnie. Still want to let him out?" she asked. Freddy heard that and completely changed his opinion.

"Don't do it." he said almost growling. Bonnie felt happy at his concern.

"Guys, I'll just make him stay in the backstage area." Mike said.

They looked like they were going to object, but then decided against it. They hesitantly agreed and followed Mike to the backstage area. Mike went in and powered on Scar. Scar woke and looked around for a second. Then he remembered what happened. He looked up to see angry animatronics looking down at him. He just looked back down at the ground in anger. Mike undid his chains.

"You can move around, but don't leave this room. If you do there will be consequences." Mike said while gesturing toward the other animatronics.

Scar nodded in response and the others left. He kept sitting there for a second. He then got up and stretched for a while. It was hard to be shut off because when you are you are still aware of everything. It's like you're on, but you can't move a single inch. He then started to pace angrily.

"Darn that fox." he mumbled to himself. "Chica should be mine instead of his."

He was doing that for a while until he noticed something. It was in the dark corner of the room. He walked closer to it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were other animatronics there and they looked like the animatronics he knew, but they were different. They had different body sizes and the bunny and the fox had different designs. The fox seemed to be female however. Then he saw a tall and slender black figure next to them. He thought that didn't look like anyone. He got curious and he got a closer look at all of them. They seemed to be dismantled. He decided he would try to fix them. He figured he would have the skills to. He got to work. After about an hour, he was finally done. He decided to power up the slender figure first. When he did, the figure didn't stir like he and the others would. He got up super fast and began to shout.

"Darn those animatronics!" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Scar.

The figure looked at him. He had never seen this person before so he was bit of confused for a while. He regained his composure and introduced himself.

"My name Marionette." he said. "And you?" he asked.

"Scar the wolf." he replied.

"You wouldn't mind turning on my associates would you?" the Marionette asked.

"Sure."

He turned on the others and they all had similar reactions. Saying something about Foxy seemed to be main thing going on with them. They all thanked him and introduced themselves.

"Okay before we get to far into this conservation can you guys tell why you all hate." Scar asked.

They told them about how they all tried to get their places back and they turned Foxy to their side, but he turned against them. What really surprised him, however, was Mangle's side of the story.

"Wait, you love Foxy?" asked Scar.

"Yeah and I still do. If it wasn't for that chicken he would be mine." she replied.

"I have a similar problem. I love Chica, but that Foxy is just getting in my way." Scar explained.

They were surprised to hear that themselves. They all wanted to get Foxy out of the picture. By that they meant they wanted him to be separated from his main group right now. They devised a plan with each other at that moment. They went to the backstage door and they looked around. They didn't see the others, but they heard rustling in the kitchen. Scar quietly ran out and peeked into Pirate Cove. Foxy was sleeping. He called the other animatronics out of the room and let them get into the curtains. They went to a dark corner of the room and stayed out of sight. Scar went back to the backstage. After a while he was shut down and the others kept talking at one of the tables. Foxy woke up after a while and looked around. He sighed and looked at the ceiling daydreaming. He heard slight movement. He looked to the corner of the room and called out.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly since his throat hurt.

At first he heard nothing. He sat there for a while until he heard two words.

"_It's me…."_

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late chapter! Had some school things going on. But don't worry! I'm devoting a LOT more time on this. Also I have a shout-out to make. Cooldude808090 has a great Walking Dead story that you should go read. Even if you don't like the Walking Dead, if you like zombies you will like this. That's it. **_**Link Start!**_


	5. Chapter 5- Trouble Brewing

Chapter 5- Trouble Brewing

Foxy froze at the pure words. It just brought up bad memories about when he was taken advantage by those other animatronics. Even though, it scared him Foxy just shook of the feeling. He rolled over and he tried to go back to sleep. He just wanted to forget that this whole moment never happened. As he did the other animatronics looked relieved. Then they looked angrily at the Marionette. They were talking VERY quietly since Foxy was on the other side of the room.

"Why did you say something?" Toy Bonnie quietly hissed.

The others nodded in agreement to what Toy Bonnie had said.

Mangle was just staring at Foxy this whole time. She never took her eyes off of him. All she wanted to do was to go over there and lay with him. It would be perfect for her.

"So should we go now?" asked Toy Freddy.

"In a while, but first we have to go get an old friend of mine." Marionette replied.

"Who would that be?" asked Toy Chica.

"You'll see." he replied mysteriously.

The Marionette led the others to a door in Pirate Cove that was secret to everyone, even Foxy. It had wallpaper over it, but the Marionette seemed to know exactly where it was. He quietly ripped it off and started up some stairs. The others curiously followed behind. The went up to what looked like an attic. Marionette walked over and turned on a light. He walked over to a pile of boxes. He seemed satisfied at what he saw.

"I knew those idiots would never move these." Marionette said, amused.

He moved the boxes and then there was a golden animatronic slumped over. The others looked at him in surprise. They walked closer and inspected him. He seemed to be another Freddy. He had the bow tie, the top hat, and the microphone.

"So there are three of us?" asked Toy Freddy. "Wow."

Marionette proceeded to turn on the "Golden Freddy". It took a second then he sprang up and he stretched before looking at his surroundings. He looked confused for a second then he remembered.

"Oh yeah…" Golden said.

He looked toward the Marionette and his group and smiled. Golden and Marionette had been the best of friends at the old location. Then that security guard did that thing with his costume and Marionette was completely furious. He and the rest of the animatronics here tried to kill the security guard for that exact reason.

"What's up Marion? Thanks for powering me back on." said Golden.

"No problem dude." said Marionette happy his friend was back. "But can you help me with something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I need you to help me out with this fox. He keeps getting in the way of my plans."

"Okay I guess I could do that, but what do you want me to do exactly?"

"You'll see."

They snuck back down to Pirate's Cove and fortunately for them, Foxy was asleep. They got back into the dark shadow of the room and waited for the signal from Scar.

_Time skip, Mike's shift starts. If I didn't say so that was in the morning because Mr. Faz gave them another day off.~_

Chica was sitting at a table with Freddy and Bonnie when Mike walked in. He looked at them knowing they knew what they had to do. They all walked back to the backstage area and powered on Scar. Scar stood up and waited for them to sit back down. He was listening to the conversation and when he heard Chica say she was going to spend time with Foxy he walked out. They all looked at him angrily.

"What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to come out of there." Chica said walking away from the curtains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Freddy.

"Do it now guys!" Scar shouted.

After a few seconds nothing happened so the others looked confused. Then they heard muffled screaming from Pirate Cove. Foxy was thrown out of the curtains and into the wall so hard that ALL of his wounds re-opened. He coughed up a lot of oil.

"What the heck!? Foxy!" Chica said. She started to run towards him, but he motioned for her to stop.

"Don't...please." he said weakly.

At that moment Toy Freddy ran out and kneed Foxy in the stomach against the wall. Foxy screeched in pain and then Toy Freddy grabbed Foxy by the throat and lifted him up. The other animatronics looked in shock as the toy versions came out of the curtains. Then the saw someone new.

"Who are you?" asked Freddy.

"A better version of you." Golden simply replied. Freddy seemed to growl in response. Chica turned his attention back to Toy Freddy.

"Put him down." she said angrily.

"Shut up duck." he replied

"I'M A CHICKEN!" she angrily shouted. She started to stomp over to him, but Foxy signaled her not to. Marionette came out and faced the current models.

"Okay so here is what's going to happen. We are going to leave here-" Marionette started.

"Great then go." Freddy said.

"Ah ah ah. You didn't let me finish. We are going to leave here with Foxy." he finished.

"Why would we let you do that?" Bonnie asked angrily.

Chica was getting ready to attack. Then she looked over at Foxy. He slightly and shook his head not to.

"So fox will you come no questions asked or do yo want to see your friends die?" asked Toy Freddy.

The others looked at Foxy begging to let them fight. Foxy just slightly looked over at Toy Freddy.

"No questions asked." he said.

The others emotions looked at him with pure despair.

"Great!" Toy Freddy said happily. Then he proceeded to slam Foxy's head into the wall, knocking him out. Oil starting to leak out of his head.

"Foxy!" Chica shouted sadly.

The toy animatronics then started to walk out of the room.

"Oh Foxy, we are going to have so much fun." Mangle said making sure to look at Chica mockingly.

All of the others left with Foxy and just stood there emotionless. Then Chica couldn't hold it anymore and she broke down into tears.

"_He's gone…." she said._

**Thanks for reading!**_** Link Start!**_


	6. Chapter 6-Animatronics to the Rescue

Chapter 6- Animatronics to the Rescue

After what seemed like forever to the toy animatronics, they finally reached their destination. Fredbear's Family Diner. The place where they originally worked. Then some man in purple came and caused the accident so they were closed down. They were going to start over here. They were going to try persuading some guy to come in a re-open the place up. Unlike the place they just left, there would be no Foxy to hold them back.

A while later Foxy woke up. He weakly looked around since he was still injured. His whole body felt light and empty since he lost so much oil. He tried to stand, but something was holding him down. He looked down to see chains holding his arms and legs down to ground. The chains were short and they were linked to the corner of the room. He quietly groaned to himself.

"_Not this again…." he said remembering what happened last time he woke up like this._

He shuddered at the thought of being lied to and being taken advantage of by Mangle. It was like he wasn't there, but when he got his memory back the memories of when he didn't have it were still there.

"Well look who's awake…" a voice said.

Foxy looked up to see the toy animatronics and they did not have happy looks on their faces. In the exception of Mangle who was basically hopping around the room to see him awake. He scowled at the sight. He looked back to the toy animatronics as the Marionette walked towards him. The Marionette kicked Foxy in the face and Foxy was chained down so he couldn't move very far to avoid the attack. He did that another two times before he stopped for a while.

"Why...are…you...doing this?" Foxy managed to say between breaths.

"Because you deserve it. We tried to put you on the winning side, but you denied the opportunity." Marionette simply replied. "Well guys want to join in on the fun?"

Golden looked confused as to why they were doing this. Even so, he wanted to use his ghouly powers he had so he went along with it. They all swarmed around Foxy (except Mangle) and started to attack. The toy animatronics felt like all the other beatings he received from them, but Golden was by far the worst. His punches and kicks weren't normal felt like being stabbed with 100 daggers where he hit you and the recurring feeling of it didn't feel good. After a good ten minutes they backed away. Foxy was literally COVERED in his remaining oil and breathing in short frantic gasps. The other had happy looks on their faces. They left the room, but Golden, Marionette, and Mangle remained.

"Okay Golden..." Marionette started. Foxy weakly looked up at the Marionette as he looked as he whispering something in Gold's ear.

Gold nodded and he walked over to Foxy and put his hand on his head. Foxy didn't understand the point of this until he felt his entire world start to fade around him. After a few seconds of darkness he woke back up to see the toy animatronics looking down on him with the same angry faces they had before he beat him. Then to his surprise, they did the exact same thing they just did to him and he felt it all again. After they were done the second time, Foxy started to fade again. When he came to, it was the same thing. Then he realized what the golden bear had done. He put him in a never-ending time loop so he would have to feel pain constantly. All he could do was sit there and take the pain.

_With the other animatronics~ _

Bonnie was trying to comfort who was on the floor crying. Bonnie was crying as well, but she tried her best. Freddy was standing behind them with tears running down their face. Foxy was really important to them and to see him taken away from them was heart-breaking to watch.

_"He was my best friend..." Freddy thought to himself._

They would've kept mourning at the loss of Foxy, but something stopped him. A giant fit of laughter exploded through the pizzeria. They all slowly turned to see a hysterical Scar. He seemed to be having the time of his life. He was rolling around on the floor. He got up and calmed himself down.

"You should've seen the look on your faces." Scar said. "It looked hilarious"

They gave him the most hateful look you could ever imagine coming from them. Scar looked and saw Chica on the ground with tears in her eyes. He had a plan that wasn't likely to work in a million years, but what could happen?

"Oh Chica, are you okay? Here, let me comfort you." He said. He was expecting some kind of funny refusal, but he got something much worse.

Freddy grabbed Scar by the face and lifted him up. He left one eye uncovered so Scar got a good look at his angry face. Freddy's eyes went completely black with a white dot in the centers. He yelped in pain when Freddy started to crush his head. Freddy kept implying force until he heard Scar short-circuit. He dropped him on the ground and went back to normal since he could somewhat control it now. He turned back to the girls.

"Sorry I had to do that..." Freddy said.

"No it's no problem. I'm glad you did it." Bonnie replied as she was smiling at him.

Chica had stopped crying, but she was still on the ground looking very depressed. They couldn't imagine what they would do if one of them were taken away from each other and they were already crying over Foxy. They sat there for a while until they went to go get Mike. He had been oblivious to the whole ordeal since he was in the office blasting music and playing games. The animatronics walked down the hall at a slow pace. Mike heard them coming and opened the door. They walked in and Mike noticed their expressions.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked.

They told him how the toys were reactivated and that they carried Foxy out of the pizzeria. As they told the story, Mike began to tear up as well. They sat there until Freddy gasped. They all looked at him and he was the only one with a happy expression on his face.

"What is it Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"I think I might know where they went." He replied.

"Really!?" Chica squealed. "Where?!"

"Fredbear's Family Diner." Freddy answered.

"The old location? Why?" Mike asked.

"Think about it. They wanted to take their spots back from us, but they weren't successful. So maybe they wanted to start anew someplace else." Freddy said.

"It's a good idea, but isn't that like EXTREMELY far away?" Mike asked.

"I know. Mike, will you drive us? I know you're not supposed to leave the store, but-" Freddy started.

"No problem! I'd do it for a friend." Mike simply answered.

The animatronics beamed in joy. They went back into the party rooms to wait for Mike to get his things ready. They sat in silence thinking about what they were going to do once they got there. After a while, Mike came back with his keys in hand and he motioned towards the animatronics and they all got up. They got in Mike's truck and drove off. After a while they arrived at the old family restaurant.

_With the toys~ _

Mangle was walking to room Foxy was in. She had already waited long enough to go and be with him. When she walked in, Foxy was slumped against the wall with his eyes wide open and staring at emptiness like he wasn't in reality. She walked over with a damp towel and wiped his dried oil off of him. He didn't even flinch in response. She sat there and stared at him. She would've done this for hours of the Marionette hadn't walked in.

"Hey Mangle." Marionette said.

"H-huh? Oh what is it?" Mangle asked in response.

"I can sense them coming. Come on help us set up the trap."

"Oh okay."

Mangle then went over to Foxy and untied his shackles from the wall and grabbed all the chains in her hand. He was too weak to fight back at this point so she would be able to handle him. She walked out and met with the others. She went up to the Marionette and went over the plan with him. After a while, they turned off the lights and got into hiding positions.

_Foxy's POV~_

_"I have to be on my hundredth beating by now..." Foxy thought to himself._

Foxy had gotten weaker and weaker in his time loop. He had just sat there and took the pain over and over. He was starting to get tired of it. Even so, there was nothing he could do about it. He just hope they would release him from it soon.

_With the other animatronics~ _

The others arrived and they were about to walk in. Mike had gone back to the pizzeria. The animatronics walked into the dark pizzeria. They stood for a while so their robotic eyes could adjust to the darkness. Even so, they didn't get to do that because they were kicked in the back of the knees and chained up faster than you could see it happen. At that moment, the lights turned on. The animatronics looked behind them to see their counterparts. Marionette and Golden Freddy were standing in front of the hallway. The other animatronics scowled at them.

"What have you done with Foxy?" Freddy growled.

After he said that a laugh down the hall was heard. Mangle walked down the hallway with Doxy in tow. His eyes were glazed over so he looked TERRIBLE. He had dents all over him and traces of oil. The animatronics all gasped at this.

"How could you do that?!" Chica screamed.

"Anyway for what we had in mind-" Marionette started before he was stopped by Golden.

"Ooo! Can I use my powers again before you do? I haven't in so long." he asked.

"Sure man, go ahead."

"What powers are you all talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"These." Golden answered.

He walked in a straight line as he flicked them all in the nose. They nearly screamed at the unexpected pain of it, but they manger not to.

"Now imagine a whole punch." Golden said.

"No don't do it!" Chica screamed.

Golden walked over to Foxy and put his hand on Foxy's head. The life seemed to come back to Foxy's eyes as he immediately fell to his knees in pain. He weakly looked up to see his friends.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Foxy asked barely above a whisper.

"Foxy..." Golden called creepily.

Foxy looked to his side to see Golden walking towards him. He had balled up a fist and Foxy knew what he was going to do. Foxy tried to back away, but he soon realized he was in chains. He looked to his side to see Mangle with teary-eyes.

"I know Foxy I don't want to see you get hurt either, but I have no choice.

Foxy backed up as far as he could and hit a wall. Golden was closing the space between them and cracking his knuckles. He punched Foxy in the stomach and he screeched in pain. He couldn't even fall to the ground because of the chains. He took a kick to the stomach along with a knee to the stomach. Foxy were in tears of pain at this point. Chica and the other animatronics were mortified at the sight. Golden stopped and Foxy could barely stand under the pressure of the pain.

"Okay we can continue with the plan." Marionette said.

He started to walk over to Foxy with a microchip in his hand as he explained it to the animatronics.

"So Foxy has already given us enough trouble so I figured I would get rid of him forever by erasing his memory and sending him out into the dangers of the world." Marionette said.

Marionette touched Foxy's shoulder and gave Foxy the appearance of a human. He opened up Foxy's chest to put the chip in until he was stopped.

"WAIT!" Mangle shouted. At the moment, the other animatronics hoped for the best.

"Let me go with him. I don't want to die out there all alone. I want to take care of him." Mangle said.

Chica looked the greatest combination of sad and angry as she could muster. The Marionette nodded and plugged her up to the chip and let her process the memories that she wanted him to have. After she was done, Marionette went and opened Foxy's chest.

"No...don't...do...it...again...please." Foxy mustered out.

Marionette proceeded to replace Foxy's chip and for a few seconds he shut down. All of the animatronics watched in angst as Foxy powered back on. Once he did, he looked around for a second before being released and getting a giant hug from Mangle.

"Foxy!" Mangle said trying to test if the plan worked. A few short seconds later Foxy hugged her back.

"Hey Mangle!" Foxy said happily. "How's my favorite vixen?"

"Great!" she replied. She then proceeded to follow the plan.

"Foxy we have to go." Mangle said as she was pulling Foyx towards the door.

"Hmm? Why?" Foxy asked not putting up a fight.

"Because of them." Mangle said pointing at the other animatronics.

"Oh them okay."

With that the two foxes left. The others animatronics looked down in defeat. The toys grabbed them by the shoulders and lifted them up. The Marionette slowly walked up to them.

"Okay, now it's time for you to leave…."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for late chapter. I was doing things with family. To make it up to you guys, I will try to upload 2 chapters or more tomorrow. Depends on how much energy I have. Also, I have another shoutout to make. Nightmares by the fire (yes that is the username) is starting a FNAF story and it's good so far so you should go read it.**_** Link Start!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Out in the Real World

Chapter 7- Out in the Real World

The current animatronics were thrown out of the restaurants by their counterparts. The Marionette gave them an angry look. The animatronics didn't even try to get up because of their grief.

"It's time for you to leave." Marionette said.

The animatronics sat up in defeat. They didn't know what else to do. They couldn't find Foxy at this rate. For all they know, they could've sprinted away by now. They were about to leave when Chica had an idea.

"WAIT!" she shouted causing the Marionette to stop in the middle of closing the door.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

"Can you disguise us as humans so we can go look for Foxy? We PROMISE to leave you alone forever." Chica pleaded. The Marionette thought it over for a second.

"Fine...but if you ever come back we will end him. Understand?" Marionette said.

"Yes and thank you!" Freddy said.

The Marionette made them all look like humans and sent them on their way. The animatronics got up and looked at each other. To them they still looked like themselves, but to regular humans they looked like humans. The Marionette told them it will wear off when they walk back into their own pizzeria. They had a lot of time to find him since Mike was explaining the situation to Mr. Fazbear and he was closing the restaurant until further notice. They got up and started to run down the street.

_With Foxy and Mangle~_

Foxy and Mangle continued down the street and they were laughing about something. Foxy said he was hungry and Mangle came up with a plan.

"I'm going to show you how to get money out here." Mangle said. Foxy nodded in excitement.

Mangle found a guy walking down the street that was blasting music and not paying any attention. She ran up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She grabbed his wallet and took out $110.

"_Why someone would carry this much money, I do not know…" Mangle thought to herself as she went back to Foxy._

"See how I got the money?" Mangle said.

They kept walking and then they took a break next to a building and laid down. She saw that Foxy was nearly falling over from exhaustion. It seemed that whenever he lost his memory he seemed to get tired really easily. They laid down and eventually fell asleep.

_With the other animatronics~_

They were looking all over for Foxy and Mangle. They were about to ask around when they realized they didn't know their human looks. They sat down near a bus station for a break. They sighed as they were thinking for a way to find them. Mangle could probably be doing something to Foxy at this exact moment and they wouldn't know. They looked around and they saw a guy lying on the ground. They didn't know what that was about, but he seemed to have a foot mark on his face. Even so, it didn't look like a human foot to them. Freddy had an idea,

"Guys! What if Foxy or Mangle hurt this guy and took something." Freddy said.

"Hmm...you could be right." Bonnie said.

The three animatronics went closer to find that the foot mark did indeed look like a fox did it. They noticed a piece of leather next to the man. They walked up to it and noticed that the leather had as secret compartment that had another $110 dollars in it.

"Hmm...we might need this." Freddy said.

"But isn't that like...stealing?" Chica asked.

"We need to find Foxy…." Bonnie said.

The animatronics said their apologies to the unconscious man and went on their way. They went around and got tired. They stopped at a motel and got a room. They laid down in the beds and went to sleep. They got up in the morning and headed out to find Foxy.

_With Foxy and Mangle~_

Mangle woke up before Foxy did. She smiled at the sleeping Foxy. She looked up and noticed something. The other animatronics were walking down the street and getting closer by the second. Mangle quickly woke up Foxy and pulled him into an alley before the other animatronics saw them. They passed them and they didn't even glance in their direction. The two foxes sighed in relief. They waited for a while and then they started walking. They were talking about random things and they were laughing about something when they stopped by what seemed like a gang.

"Hey you two! We saw you attack our guy last night. He had the money that we needed to buy something from our guys! I'm afraid you will have to pay for that." a man said eyeing Mangle up and down.

He started to walk towards her until he was grabbed by Foxy and thrown into a brick wall, head first. A little blood started leaking out and Foxy gave the rest of the gang a hateful glare. They all dropped their weapons and started to run away. Foxy calmed down and threw the other guy down an alleyway and started walking with Mangle. She gave him a passionate kiss as they walked arm and arm.

"Thanks Foxy!" she said happily.

"No problem!" he replied happily.

They kept walking until they started to get hungry again. They went somewhere that had a breakfast menu and ordered what they wanted. They were eating and talking about topics and what they wanted to do later. After a while they were done and they started to walk down the sidewalk again.

_With the others~_

They walked around for what seemed like hours after stopping at a restaurant. They ordered some food and sat down tired from their efforts of the entire day. They sat quietly and ate their food. When they were done, they didn't really go anywhere. They just sat there being sad. They discussed their plans

_With Foxy and Mangle~_

The two foxes walked into a restaurant to eat. Since Foxy didn't know much since of he had his memory erased, Mangle was ordering the food. Foxy was standing and looking around as she was doing this. He stopped when he saw a familiar group of people.

"Hey Mangle? Weren't they at the warehouse?" Foxy asked pointing at the other animatronics.

Mangle turned around to see Freddy and the others and Chica looked up to see where they sound of the voice was coming from. Both of their eyes widened as they saw each other.

"HEY!" Chica shouted while standing up. Her sudden outburst the other animatronics to turn around and they had the same reaction.

"Oh shoot! Foxy, we have to go!" Mangle said.

"But what about the food!?" Foxy said as he was dragged out of the restaurant.

"Oh no you don't!" Freddy said as the three animatronics burst out of the restaurant chasing after the two foxes.

**Thanks for reading!**_** Link Start!**_


	8. Update

Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter. I was doing some things. The next chapter will be the last chapter and it should be out later today. I will be dong some different fanfictions and they will include: The Amazing World of Gumball, Super Smash Bros. and more FNAF. There will be some pretty weird pairings that I got drawn to so prepare for that. Okay that's it!


	9. Chapter 8-Recovery

Chapter 8: Recovery

The three animatronics ran after the two foxes. Bonnie was in front of the other two since she was the fastest behind Foxy. They were running for a good while before they were passing a hill. The other animatronics were starting to get tired, but the foxes just kept sprinting like it was nothing. They were falling behind, but Chica took one glance at Foxy and felt something.

"_I'm not letting you get away again…" Chica thought to herself._

Chica tackled Foxy and they went rolling down the hill into the forest below. Mangle started to slow down and take a look over the edge just to be tackled down by Bonnie. Mangle screeched and took a good swing at Bonnie's face with her claws. Bonnie screeched in pain and Freddy felt that anger inside of him again. He grabbed Mangle and slammed her head against the pavement and she shut down. He calmed down and made sure Bonnie was okay. They then proceeded to go down the hill to see if the two animatronics were okay.

_With Foxy and Chica~_

The two animatronics rolled down the hill and they landed pretty hard. Chica got up and she was fine, but when she looked at Foxy his head was split wide open and he was short-circuiting. She gasped and ran over to him.

"OH God Foxy! I'm so sorry!" she shouted.

Foxy was losing oil fast and she was crying her eyes out. Freddy and Bonnie slid down with more grace than the previous two did. They gasped at the sight of Foxy in critical condition. They called Mike and told them their location. he sped over there and in less than five minutes. They rushed back to the pizzeria and they brought him to the back room and started working on him. Chica waited outside with Bonnie. They didn't want to see the sight of Foxy in such a condition. After a while Freddy came out with his top hat in his hands. There were tears falling from his eyes.

"Freddy what happened!?" asked Chica.

"I"m sorry guys...he didn't make it." Freddy said sadly.

"OH GOD NO!" Chica said screaming in denial.

They spent the next few hours mourning the loss of their beloved friend. After a while, Mr. Fazbear came in and they told him the news. He started to cry as well. They left his body in the backstage area so they could go say their official goodbyes at a later time. They sat there for a while. Mr. Fazbear put a notice on the restaurant's site that they will be closed until further notice. Freddy and Bonnie calmed down after a while, but Chica was still bawling. They tried to comfort her, but it had no effect. After a while, she got up and went inside of Pirate's Cove to remember Foxy in as many ways as she could. Freddy and Bonnie sat there trying to cheer themselves up, when they heard a whirring noise. They turned to see Scar in the same position as they left him. Even so, he was powering back on. he slowly started to get up. He looked around dazed until he remembered what happened as he got a wave of pain from his head. Freddy and Bonnie sat there shocked for a second until their eyes went dark. They stomped up to Scar. He still acted fearless so he stood in the same position. Freddy went up to him with tears running down his eyes.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?" Freddy shouted.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked not knowing what happened.

"He's dead! You caused him to die!" Bonnie screamed.

"I did? YES! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Scar shouted.

Freddy was enraged at this point. He ran up to Scar and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall. Bonnie slammed him into the wall over and over again.. Freddy picked him up and completely severed his from his body. Freddy then grabbed Scar's body and head and brought him to the back room and completely dismantled him. After that, Freddy and Bonnie calmed down. Chica came out to see what all the noise was about and they told her Scar's reaction at the news of Foxy's death. At the mere mention of his name, her eyes went dark for a split second. She calmed down and she went back into the cove. With them having all the time they needed to grieve, they just sat around being lazy. That is, except for Chica. She went and she sat next to Foxy's corpse and she never left. She would even sleep there. Everyone felt sad for her. She lost her love right after they had found them. Freddy and Bonnie couldn't imagine the pain she must of felt. If they lost each other, they wouldn't know what they would do.

**1 Week Later~**

Chica was sitting next to Foxy and she was thinking of past times they had together. She thought back on them and smiled. Even so, it also made her cry too. She just wanted for her fox to come back so badly. She sat there as tears ran down her face. Some of her tears fell on Foxy and as if by magic, she heard a whirring noise. She looked down and she saw Foxy's amber eyes start to reactivate. He shot up and he looked around and he saw Chica crying.

"Chica! What's wrong? What happened?" Foxy asked worriedly.

Chica's expression of shock and sadness changed to one of pure joy. She tackled Foxy in a bear hug. She started crying and he was trying to figure out what was wrong .

"Chica why are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly. Chica's eyes shot open.

"Come on!" she shouted as she burst through the door. Foxy was still slightly injured so it took him a second to get up.

Freddy and Bonnie were sitting at the table talking when the heard a loud bang. They turned to see standing in the doorway of the backstage area and her face covered in tears. They quickly stood up concerned.

"Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"Guys, do you know what's wrong with Chica?" Foxy asked as he walked out.

As soon as they saw him come out, they starting crying too. Foxy gave them all a confused look. He just kept asking himself what happened. All of a sudden, they tackled him in a bear hug.

"FOXY!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay guys I would like to know what happened now." Foxy said.

They got off of him and they explained what the toys did after he came out of the torture room. He slowly started to remember. He then just sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Then it turned to one of confusion.

"Wait how am I alive then?" Foxy asked.

"Who cares?" Chica said.

"Good point."

They kept talking until Mike came in. He was looking down when he said hello. When he looked up and saw Foxy looking at him he got happy tears as well. Same goes for Mr. Fazbear. They talked for the rest of the day and then all of the next day. The day after they got back onstage. Luckily this included Foxy. They had the best party they could've had the night after Foxy came back. After the clock was about to hit 6am, Freddy gave Bonnie a kiss and Foxy gave Chica a kiss. They got in their respective places and they waited for 6am. they chime rang. Another very happy day had begun.

**That was it! I think I might do make this story a trilogy because my friend, Cooldude808090, (Go check out his story) gave me some sweet OC ideas. So if you want me to, leave a review or PM me. You can also do that if you want to ask some questions. I will be trying my Brawl and Gumball fanfics sometime in the near future. If you don't like these two categories of fanfictions, don't worry neither did I! I read one of each just to be curious and now I can't stop. So look forward to that. **_**Link Start! Also check out my one shot called Teamwork.**_


	10. Update 2

For people who don't want this story to end, I will be making it a trilogy if people absolutely want me to. In the order of my fanfics I think I will do Smash first then Gumball and like I said it will have weird pairs. I will also be doing a completely different fanfic on FNAF. That's all!


	11. Update for Sequel Sequel

**I have posted the sequel of my sequel on my profile. There are 2 new OCs from my friend, Cooldude808090. He sent me the bios for them and I have a few plans for them so it should be interesting. The first chapter is out and I might up upload the next one in the near future. That's all! ****_Link Start!_**


End file.
